unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Tokyo
The Battle of Tokyo was a major battle that happened at the end of the Videogame War. A coup d'état was led by Mouser against Sonic's creator. Mouser was killed and thrown across to PHILIPS, but the Mario fans eventually won. However, the Dimensional Teleport Bomb then went off. The Mario fans escaped, but Tokyo was sent to Dimension W. in this battle 3,639,547,621,904,564,765,146,057,164,756,497,156,047,936,509,134,875,604,897,160,761,493,768.5 people died. The half person was a midget amputee. He will be missed. The Start This takes place after the Videogame war. Sonic's creator was still alive, but then he finded out the truth. Two Tokyo People has been planning this war on there country too. It went the same way until they bumped on the Sonic Fans, Pacman Fans and Mario Fans. The Tokyo Mario Fans then get there guns (for interrupting the war). Then, they all get there guns and they start to fight. The Woah! Club gets involved The Woah! Club in America has traveled to find about about the war after The Videogame War. Then, one Tokyo Sonic Fan shoots a Woah! Member on purpose. Then the entire Woah! Club runs away, but another member got shot on purpose. Then, kids in Tokyo got involved too. They run and they run and they run until one kid got shot. Another kid screamed (because of a kid being dead) and runs of to his family. Then, the war started to get more interesting. The X-men Crew get's involved While The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back! was in production, the noise got louder and louder and the crew decide to fly to what was coming from. It was Tokyo (obviously), and then they land to the middle of the war. Here's a transcript of Wario and the rest of the X-men. WARIO: What?! What was going on! Tokyo Mario Fan: EY! (tokyo language) Translated: THERE IS NONMARIO! WARIO: EY! RUN AWAY! Then, the whole crew of the X-men crew runs away. To continue Wario's New Series in peace. The War To Mouser Mouser was the leader of this war. He was the dangerous of all. Some Tokyo Sonic Fans fight him, but failed. But then, he throwed the Green Cheese of Doom at the middle of the war. Everyone got disgust and runned away to fight somewhere else. Then, they are ready to finish the fight once and for all, and Mosuer got Killed because the Green Cheese randomly has gone to his mouth (for an unknown reason). Then, Mouser was thrown to Phillips, and was brought to the Shameonyou Chamber. Then, meanwhile on a dark ally... The Dark Dangerously Shameful Fight The war proceed in a dark ally. Mario Fans shoots Mario Guns like fireballs. Then Sonic Fans shoots all there guns until they run out of bullets. Pacman Fans was doing the same as the Sonic Fans. But the, a nuke was shooted by A Mario Fan Lead Commander, and the Mario Fans runned away. The Nuke was sooooo big it killed all the Sonic Fans and the Pacman Fans, leading to the Mario Fans winning. As they go back home, a Dimensional Teleport Bomb was off, and the Mario Fans escaped and gone home. But then, the Dimensional Teleport Bomb sended Tokyo to Dimension W. And that was the End of the Fight! And the Wars similiar to the Videogame War never started again! Or can they? Category: Events Category:Wars